


The Fae

by MeiHwa



Category: Original Work, TFTDC
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHwa/pseuds/MeiHwa
Collections: Groups, Tales from the Dark City





	The Fae

The Fae are varied in type and origin throughout the world. Different people in different countries have their own names and beliefs about them. Some believe fairies are fallen angels, too bad for heaven and too good for hell. Wherever these fallen angels landed was the type of fairy they would become (ie: if they fell into water, they became water fairies, if into the woods, a wood nymph, etc.). They can be more than mortal size or only a few inches high and can assume any appearance they like, particularly that of a deer or falcon or flower. There are tales of them kidnapping babies and leaving 'changelings' in their place, or carrying off adults into Faeryland. If these adults ate or drank there, they could never return.

Here, we will stick to the idea of Fae variety and keep the term over a strict definition. Fae will refer to a race of supernaturally-gifted creatures with deep connections to nature. Humans can be stolen into their culture and become unable to return to humanity.

We will divide the race of Fae roughly into four groups or two pairs: the light, the dark, the peasantry and the aristocracy.

Seelie Fae are the light fae that hold good intentions. They are not perfect in their goodness and may fall into acts of mischief or avenge insults. When they are feeling benevolent, the Seelie court are known to seek help from humans, to warn those who have accidentally offended them, and to return human kindness with favors of their own. Twilight is the height of their activities. Other names for the Seelie court are 'The Shining Throne' or 'The Golden Ones' and 'The Summer Court'. Seelies are known for playing pranks on humans and having a light hearted attitude, forgetting their sorrows quickly and not realizing how they might be affecting the humans they play pranks on.

Unseelie Fae and their Unseelie Court are the dark fae that prefer malicious actions. Unlike the Seelie Fae, it does not take a slight for them to show an example of their wrath. Their trooping groups are called a "host" and they appear at night to assault travelers. Like the beings of the Seelie Court who are not always benevolent, neither are the fairies of the Unseelie Court always malevolent. Most Unseelie Fae can become fond of a particular human if the human gives them respect, and would choose to make them something of a pet.

The Peasantry are the solitary fairies, descendants of spirits who at the beginning of time ensouled all of nature. Choosing to live alone, peasantry tend to shy away from large groups of their kind but are susceptible to a trooping procession or a the hunt. They are the guardians of the tree and field; the mountain stream and forest pool. Solitary fairies live alone and are inclined to be wicked and malicious creatures if intruded upon. Domesticated fairies live in human households, but such fairies might join with other fairies for merry-making and fairs.

The Aristocracy are known as the trooping faeries. They believe themselves to be descended from ancient, vanquished gods. Most choose to form settlements and dwell in kingdoms underground or in the deepest seas. Also known as trooping fairies, they contain the aristocracy of the fairy world, like the Aes Sídhe. They are known as trooping faeries because they parade in long trains. The Aristocracy with draw other Fae to them like fairies of lesser importance. A trooping parade if Fae can be light or dark and any size.

The Hunt is when all Fae are drawn to a formal revenge upon one creature. All divisions may be sucked into the Hunt if exposed to it. It ends only when the individual that caused the offence is dead.

The word ‘fairy’ can be broken down from the Latin fata, and is from the Old French form ‘faerie’. Other forms are the Italian fata, and the Provençal "fada". Fairie was in origin used adjectivally, meaning "enchanted". The name fairy, we will say comes from the Fates, a combination of Gaelic words 'fae' or 'friend' and 'eire' or 'green', hence- 'green friend'. Aes Sídhe or Sith are names used in Ireland and Scotland for those Fae that associated with humans. However, these beings in various forms appear from the Jinni of Arabic Mythology to the Nymphs of the Greeks, and in many indigenous cultures. Our library contains some of the many different kinds of faeries that generations of oral and written traditions have passed down through the ages.


End file.
